


so nice to come home to

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [127]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Sensuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Maria comes home.





	so nice to come home to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).

When Maria opened the door to their bedroom, she was met with a lovely sight. Natasha wasn’t so much laid on the bed as puddled there. One of her hands carded through Pepper’s loose hair; the other hung bonelessly off the edge of the bed.

Pepper was deliciously intent. She was sucking the latest in a line of pink bruises down Natasha’s chest and midsection. One of her arms pumped in a slow and steady motion that had Natasha’s hips following like a wave.

They were both gloriously naked, gleaming from what was clearly a long lovemaking session, and neither so much as twitched at Maria’s entrance. It was all Maria could do to keep her knees steady.

“Wow,” she said, mostly to herself, hushed like one would be in a museum, seeing heavenly masterworks.

One of Natasha’s eyes cracked open. She licked her swollen lips lazily. “You gonna watch, or come join?”

It might have been the fastest Maria ever got her clothes off.

Pepper looked up from her canvas long enough to give Maria a deep kiss hello, one already steeped in sensuality. “You, are late,” she breathed into Maria’s mouth.

“Don’t worry.” Maria swore, “I’ll catch up.”


End file.
